


[sin título]

by Reinerubin



Category: Here U Are (Webcomic)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Blow Jobs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27885334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinerubin/pseuds/Reinerubin
Summary: Ajem, no tengo nada más que agregar a parte de las etiquetas. Sólo un poco del delicioso que jamás veremos de este manhua.
Relationships: Li Huan/Yu Yang (Here U Are)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	[sin título]

**Author's Note:**

> Este manhua es maravilloso, me rompe el corazón saber que finalizó. No hay muchos fanfics en AO3, mucho menos en español. Hacía tiempo que no escribía en español, siempre se me hace raro, pero espero lo disfruten. 
> 
> Está ambientado después de cuando fueron a las aguas termales.

— _No hay pasajes para ir dónde mi padre_ —

Yu Yang leía en la pantalla de su teléfono, aún estaba en clases así que disimuladamente respondió el mensaje de su novio.

— _¿Intentarás encontrar alguna forma de ir este fin de semana o te quedarás en el campus?_ —

— _Ya hablé con él, ira a ver a sus primos_ —

El estómago de Yang se apretó de la anticipación al pensar que podría pasar el fin de semana con Huan en algún sitio a solas, considerando que el fin de semana anterior él mismo había ido a ver a sus padres a Beijín. Aún así no quería ser tan directo ni parecer que _eso_ era lo único que le importaba.

— _¿Quieres hacer algo en particular?_ —

— _Hm_ —

Yang rio para sí, podía imaginar el sonrojo en la cara de Huan detrás de su pantalla.

— _¿Lo hablamos durante el almuerzo?_ — Yang le envió un emoticón de un corazón antes de guardar su teléfono.

—Entonces— Yang comenzó mientras caminaban luego de almorzar. —¿Quieres hacer algo este fin de semana?— le preguntó a su novio con la cara más inocente que podía poner.

Huan le miró e inmediatamente se sonrojó.

—Podríamos ir a ver una película— sugirió siguiendo con el mismo tono, quería ver cuánto tardaría Huan en proponer su típico panorama desde ya hace unas semanas. —Aunque hay una exposición de fotografía en el museo, quizás podríamos ir a echar un vistazo—

Huan a su lado le apretó la mano, —Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, está bien—

—Oh, ¿Enserio?— Yang le dio una media sonrisa. —¿Hay algo en especial que tú quieras hacer _HuanHuan?_ —

El rubor nunca se fue de la cara de su novio, Yang quería reír, ¿Cómo es que alguien podría ser tan lindo?

Huan se detuvo y acercó sus cuerpos.

—¿... hotel?—

—¿Ah? No entendí— Yang le presionó para hablar más claro.

—¿Podríamos ir al hotel?— repitió Huan con el rostro rojo brillante, sus manos apretando con fuerza la camisa de Yang en su espalda.

—Bingo—dijo Yang. —Revisaré en la tarde las habitaciones disponibles— siguió mientras deslizaba su dedo índice sobre el pectoral de su novio. —Te avisaré—

—YangYang llevas 40 minutos mirando tu teléfono con el ceño fruncido, te saldrán arrugas— le dijo Dabai desde su escritorio. —¿Te unirás a la partida?—

—Un minuto, debo terminar esto primero— le respondió Yang frotándose la frente, masajeando la piel, no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que llevaba absorto en la pantalla.

Usualmente Huan y él iba al mismo hotel, quedaba cerca y el precio era conveniente, sin embargo, al intentar rentar una habitación se percató de que estaba totalmente ocupado.

Yang se lanzó a la búsqueda de otros hoteles cercanos, pero las habitaciones disponibles eran aquellas que se salían de su presupuesto o con terribles comentarios.

— _Hay una habitación en un hotel fuera de la ciudad, está dentro de nuestro presupuesto_ — le escribió a Huan.

— _¿Qué tan lejos?_ —

Yang copió la dirección a la aplicación de mapa y la ruta que sugería era de 1 hora 40. Sin contar el precio del ticket. No valía la pena.

— _Está bien, podemos ir al museo, no es necesario_ — dijo Huan. — _Podemos invitar a los amigos_ _también_ —

Yang apagó la pantalla de su teléfono y presionó sus dedos contra el puente de su nariz, masajeando dónde sus lentes le hacían presión. Ya se había imaginado pasar todo el fin de semana sin hacer nada más que estar con su novio.

— _Okay_ — finalmente le respondió y dejó el teléfono de lado iniciando sesión en el servidor de video juegos, necesitaba dispararle a algo para calmarse.

Finalmente resultó que Huan tenía que trabajar en unos croquis de paisaje, y él tenía que avanzar con sus pinturas de perspectiva. Así que aunque hubiesen rentado la habitación, probablemente no hubieran podido pasar tanto tiempo juntos. Entonces decidieron ir a los jardines del campus a trabajar, para aprovechar los cálidos días de primavera y optimizar la luz natural.

Cómo a todo artista, a Yang le agradaba eso, además, si bien Huan estaba en su primer año, de todas formas podía recurrir a él para una crítica y viceversa. Hacían un buen equipo. Ambos trabajaron mayormente en silencio, compartiendo los audífono mientras se turnaban para reproducir listas de música.

Cuando el último rayo de sol se perdió detrás de los rascacielos Yang se quitó los audífonos y se estiró.

—Hemos trabajado duro, deberíamos ir a cenar ya, ¿Qué quieres comer ?— le preguntó mientras se masajeaba la muñeca.

Huan se quitó el audífono también. —Lo que sea está bien—

Yang notó entonces grupos de gente en la distancia, aquellos que se quedaban y salían a disfrutar del campus, aprovechando la poca luz para beber disimuladamente o jugar con amigos. Las parejas también aprovechaban estos momentos para acurrucarse, Yang creyó ver a uno de sus conocidos llevando de la mano a una chica, ambos caminando apresurados hacia las sombras.

—¿Pasa algo?— Huan le preguntó a su lado.

Yang le miró y le sonrío coquetamente.

—Quiero besarte—

Huan se sonrojó, aún en la oscuridad el podía notarlo.

—Quiero besarte mucho—Yang le repitió tocando su mejilla y presionando juntos sus labios.

La castidad no duró mucho, ambos abrieron sus bocas para profundizar el beso. Yang sintió su estómago apretarse, cuánto le gustaba la manera en que los besos le hacían sentir. La mano de Huan se aferró a su espalda, juntando sus cuerpos. Yang no pudo evitar gemir suavemente.

— _Huan_ — suspiró aún ente el beso.

Por mucho que Huan pareciera ser el más fuerte de la relación, él era jóven aún, y últimamente ese tono de voz que su novio usaba, le hacía perder la compostura. desde que escuchó por primera vez a su novio usar ese tono de voz para decir su nombre, este le hacía perder la compostura.

El beso se tornó más apasionado, con la manos ahora acariciando el otro cuerpo y las ganas de estar a solas mezclado con la impotencia de no poder terminaron por hacer que Yang rompiera el beso.

—Mierda... tengo demasiadas ganas— admitió presionando su erección contra el muslo expuesto de Huan gracias a sus shorts.

—No podemos hacerlo aquí— Huan le dijo acariciando su rostro, pero cuando Yang se presionó contra él, Huan ahogó un gemido.

—Lo sé, el sexo público no es lo mío— continuó Yang acariciando el pecho de su novio. —Pero si hay otras cosas que me interesan— añadió mientras su mano bajaba, notando cómo su novio tragaba saliva. —¿Quieres saber que me gustaría hacer ?— insinuó haciendo contacto visual mientras su mano le palpaba su erección. —Huan... tu también estás duro—

Huan estaba sin palabras, Yang rio.

—A veces olvido que eres tímido, en especial después de saber cómo me cog-- — Huan presionó la palma de su mano contra su boca evitando que terminara la frase.

—No necesito más imágenes mentales—

Yang levantó una ceja desafiante y abriendo su boca detrás de la palma de su novio, con la punta de la lengua hizo círculos. Huan tuvo que quitar la mano pero la reemplazó con su boca. Yang no le interesaba el sexo en público, pero una parte de él quería simplemente abrir las piernas y enrollar a su novio entre ellas.

A lo lejos se escuchaba música, gente hablar y eventualmente ambos tuvieron que parar.

—¿Es muy tarde para ir a un hotel?— Huan preguntó acostándose en el pasto fresco para calmarse.

Yang aprovechó de sentarse y mirar la hora en su móvil.

—Si, ya es muy tarde— y las siguientes palabras hicieron que su pene doliera. —Hay que esperar hasta el próximo fin de semana—

Ambos se mantuvieron el silencio contemplando lo triste de ser estudiantes y no tener dinero aún para poder rentar un apartamento juntos.

Yang giró la cabeza para mirar a su novio, aún en la oscuridad podía ver el bulto entre sus piernas... y dios ¿Por qué tenía que estar usado esos shorts? Yang no iba a aguantar otra semana más sin sexo, y aunque la idea de masturbarse en la ducha no era su panorama ideal, quizás esta semana sería todo lo que podría hacer. Pero entre su frustración y la calentura una nueva idea se generó. Rápidamente sacó su teléfono y revisó los mensajes que tenía.

—Huan, creo que puedo sacarnos de esta—

Huan volteó el rostro para mirarlo.

—Vamos, toma tus cosas—

Ambos se levantaron y Huan siguió a Yang hacia los edificios de la universidad. Cuando tomaron las escaleras y seguían subiendo Huan habló finalmente.

—¿Dónde vamos?—

—Ser buen alumno tiene sus ventajas— dijo Yang sonriéndole y mostrándole un set de llaves. En pocos minutos se encontraron frente a la puerta del departamento de “Liaison”.

—¿Tienes trabajo?— preguntó ingenuamente Huan cuando entraron, Yang le sonrió al mismo tiempo que trababa la puerta. —¿Yangyang?—

En menos de un respiro Yang se le abalanzó, abrazándolo con brazos y piernas, presionándose completamente contra él.

Huan dejó su espalda descansar en el muro, afirmando a Yang contra él, besándolo con la misma intensidad.

—No vamos a poder coger— respiró agitadamente Yang, mientras mordía el labio inferior de la boca de su novio. —Pero podemos hacer otras cosas—

—¿No es peligroso?— Huan le preguntó, tratando de ser la voz de la razón.

—Todos en el departamento están fuera del campus. Solo HuanWen, yo y la limpieza tienen llaves. Y es sábado, nadie hace la limpieza el sábado por la noche—

Pronto las manos de Yang ya estaban buscando sentir la piel desnuda de Huan, pero este parecía en conflicto aún.

—Hey— Yang se detuvo y se bajó de sus brazos, —Si no quieres hacer esto está bien — le dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Huan tomó su mano y la besó, ambos se miraron por un momento antes de que Huan hablara.

—Si dices que está bien, te creo. Yo... yo también tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo— admitió al mismo tiempo que atraía el cuerpo de Yang hacia el suyo, presionando su cadera contra su abdomen.

Yang le besó, y le besó, sin dejar de creer en todo lo bueno que era Huan, en absolutamente _todo_ sentido.

—Tan buen chico— murmuró restregando su miembro contra el muslo de Huan. —Déjame mostrarte cuán bueno—

Yang le tomó de la mano y lo llevó a una de las sillas. Huan parecía aún tímido, Yang era el que siempre tomaba la iniciativa, y aunque poco a poco Huan iba ganando confianza, Yang no podía esperar al momento en el que finalmente su novio se atreviera a cogerlo con toda la fuerza que su cuerpo podía producir. Yang se mordió el labio imaginando esas situaciones mientras se arrodillaba entre sus piernas, acariciando los muslos de Huan.

—¿Aún nervioso?— Yang preguntó coqueteando mientras dejaba pequeños besos a través de la extensión de músculos en las piernas de su novio, sus dedos jugueteaban en la apertura del short hasta ir por debajo de los bóxers.

Yang no se había molestado en encender la luz, la mitad de Huan estaba a oscuras y su otra mitad iluminada con los carteles y luces exteriores, sus ojos celestes impasibles fijos en él.

—Yang...— Huan dejó escapar un suspiro cuando finalmente sus manos llegaron a la pretina de los shorts.

—Arriba— Yang le indicó y Huan obedeció.

Su padre una vez le dijo que o hacía las cosas bien o no se molestaba. Su padre probablemente lo desheredaría si supiera cómo él planeaba usar su consejo, pensó Yang cuando dejó los shorts y bóxers al rededor de los tobillos de su novio.

Yang se lamió los labios y haciendo contacto visual se acercó al miembro de su novio, Huan ni si quiera pudo mantener la vista y su cabeza cayó hacia atrás en anticipación. Todo su cuerpo, toda esa masa de firmeza y músculos tamblando cuando su lengua se curvó al rededor de su glande.

Ni si quiera con la adrenalina de las peleas del pasado, Yang se había sentido tan poderoso. Jamás un golpe o una patada iba a lograr un efecto parecido, de tener a un hombre 1/3 más grande que él temblado de esa forma.

Yang no lo pensó dos veces, en ese momento que veía la manzana de Adán en el cuello de su novio moverse así, decidió que iba a darle el espectáculo de su vida; y zampó su cabeza hasta abajo, hasta sentir la pelvis contra su rostro y sus testiculos contra su barbilla.

En la vista periférica notó Huan llevar la mano para cubrir su boca. Despacio, retrocedió, procurando aplicar presión con su lengua contra el miembro.

—Te gusta cuando hago esto, ¿Verdad?— preguntó bombeando suavemente con su mano. Huan asistió, encontrando su mirada nuevamente. —¿Y esto?— sin romper el contacto visual, introdujo nuevamente su pene a su boca, pero esta vez presionando la cabeza contra el interior de su mejilla.

Una de las manos de Huan deslizó su dedo sobre su propio miembro atraves de su piel.

— _Ya...ng_...—

Yang sonrío satisfecho, succionado nuevamente la cabeza, aprisionandola contra su paladar. Huan le miraba como la cosa más increíble en el mundo.

Sin desaprovechar la mano cerca de su rostro, Yang lo incitó a tocar su cabeza, quizás esta sería el momento en que finalmente Huan desataría la bestia, pero simplemente su mano se posó ahí, suave, gentil, y Yang amaba eso, pero su cuerpo necesitaba una cogida bruta, dura, de esas que te dejan sin poder sentarte tranquilo; aunque en este caso; hablar con voz normal.

Yang cerró los ojos, no iba a presionar a su novio, así que se concentró en lamer y succionar, en disfrutar el peso de su novio contra su lengua, en la sensación de su garganta que dolía, porque Huan tenía sus buenos centímetros, y hasta su culo se apretaba al recordar cómo se sentía el ser abierto y dilatado por cada pulgada. Las comisuras de su boca dolían también y con el paso de los segundos el ardor de su mandíbula dejó de importar, él solo quería hacer acabar a Huan con su boca, hacer que sus ojos se volvieran blancos y rodaran en sus cuencas.

‘Mierda’, Yang pensó. Él también estaba excitado. Sin perder el ritmo que llevaba, bajó su mano derecha hasta dentro de su pantalón, aliviando finalmente el ardor de su pene, y gimiendo medio ahogado con otro atravesándole su garganta. La vibración hizo que Huan gimiera también.

‘Es tan bueno’, reflexionó Yang mientras sus mejillas se ahuecaban al rededor del glande, su mano bombeando rápidamente su propia erección.

Huan notó entonces su mano masturbándose, sus ojos parecían no creer la imagen frente de él y en un espasmo, la mano en su cabeza le jaló el cabello. Una sensación de corriente le recorrió el cuerpo a Yang.

—Lo siento— se apresuró Huan a quitar su mano, pero Yang lo detuvo, y sin dejar de mamarsela presionó su palma sobre los nudillos de Huan, quién finalmente conectó los puntos.

El siguiente empuje de las caderas de Huan y su mano apresionado su cabeza hacia abajo, haciéndole atragantarse, era todo lo que su cuerpo había deseado y más.

—¡Yang!— está vez Huan si se detuvo y sacó su pene de su boca. —¿Estás bien?—

Yang tosía pero a penas pudo controlarlo miró desafiante a Huan.

—Hazlo de nuevo—

—Pero...—

—No importa, ve de apoco si quieres, pero hazlo de nuevo—

Huan parecía medio asustado medio excitado, pero a penas el calor del aliento de Yang golpeó su miembro, su mano ya estaba guiándolo hacia abajo, y Yang solo aflojó su garganta para sentir todos esos maravillosos centímetros inundar cada espacio de su boca.

Y entonces Huan fijó el ritmo, él también parecía extasiado y el ardor en su boca, mezclado con la saliva que se deslizaba por los testículos de Huan, y los obscenos sonidos que ambos hacían terminaron por hacer que Yang fuese el que rodara los ojos.

‘Si, si, si, mierda’, Yang se empeñó en mover su cabeza más rápido al mismo tiempo que su mano.

Y quién fuera a verlo, alumno modelo, arrodillado entre las piernas de un hombre quien estaba casi follando su boca, con su mano dentro de sus pantalones y en una habitación de la facultad.

Las emociones y sensaciones se acumulaban en el viente, y la onda de calor de expandía por su cuerpo.

—Yang... voy... voy a acabar— dijo Huan, y esas palabras fueron directo a su nervio. Yang se ahogó gimoteando mientras su orgasmo le tomaba cada parte del cuerpo, casi temblando, casi convulsionando, y sin querer que esa sensación se acabara.

Entonces escucho a Huan gemir también, y el calor dentro de su boca, y las fuertes pulsaciones que se derramaban, calientes y espesas.

Eventualmente las orejas de Yang dejaron también de zumbar y los ruidos del ambiente se volvieron a escuchar.

Huan aún estaba tratando de estabilizar la respiración, su mano acariciando aún su cabeza.

—Yang... ¿Estás bien?—

Yang sonrío tal cual gato que ha obtenido la crema, literalmente.

—Mejor que nunca— aseguró con una voz rasposa, aun flotando en la sensación del orgasmo.

Huan extendió su mano a su mochila, sacando un paquete de pañuelos y ofreciendoselos a su novio.

—¿Qué hiciste con... ?— Huan preguntó cuando Yang sólo limpió el piso y el rastro que se deslizaba por su muslo.

—Me lo tragué— dijo reposando la cabeza en la pierna de Huan.

Huan se quedó en silencio y Yang podía imaginar todo lo rojo que debiese estar.

—Eso no debe saber bien—

En un par segundos Yang se sentó entre sus piernas, agarró su rostro y le besó, empujando su lengua dentro de su boca y agarrando sus mejillas para que no se escapara. Huan le besó de vuelta y casi Yang se excita de nuevo.

—Mh— Huan frunció la boca y Yang se echó a reír.

Mientras caminaban al restaurante, Huan no dejaba de parecer apenado, pero Yang se sentía satisfecho. La mandíbula le dolía, al igual de las rodillas, para que hablar de su garganta o el cuero cabelludo, pero mientras Huan pedía la comida Yang no podía dejar de sentirse afortunado.

Había algo también en la mirada de Huan luego esa noche, cuando lo besó de despedida. Algo había cambiado. Si la osada aventura que tuvieron en la facultad había desatado una reacción en cadena, dios ¿Por qué rayos no lo había hecho antes?, esperaría ansioso la próxima vez a solas.

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre pensé que vivir en un dormitorio en la universidad con 3 compañeros más debe de ser terrible para tu vida sexual. Además ¿Dónde Yang y Huan sacaban dinero para pagar esos hoteles tan lujosos? Quién sabrá, quizás sea mi visión tercermundista, pero me parecían super elegantes y fuera del alcance de dos estudiantes de una facultad de artes #directoalapobreza
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado, no tengo beta, así que si hay errores procuraré ir editándolos en el futuro. 
> 
> Además, pienso en una segunda parte, tengo la idea más o menos formada, díganme si les interesa, pero no puedo prometer para cuando. 
> 
> Ah! si piensan en algún título ¿podrían echarme una mano?
> 
> Gracias por leer!


End file.
